carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Gingerflower
"Don't get upset if you don't catch prey, because you always gain experience from mistakes." -Gingerflower ~Gingerflower's~ ~Backstory~ "Alright, but don't go too far," said Finchsplash, a light brown tabby she-cat. "Don't worry, it's fine. I've got my eyes on these two," said a large orange tom; Sunwing, Gingerkit's father. "Yeah! Don't worry, Mom!" said Acornkit, "Right, sis?" "Mhmm," murmured Gingerkit nervously, turning to look at her sister. She always prefered to stay with her mother. She nuzzled Cherrywish and padded off with Sunwing and Acornkit to explore the forest for the first time. Gingerkit padded slower than them, and was always looking back the way they came in worry. "Why're you so sad, Gingerkit?" mewed Acornkit. Before she had a chance to answer, Acornkit spoke again, "I know what will cheer you up; try and catch me!" Then Acornkit and Sunwing dashed out of sight. Gingerkit followed them, but then she realized something; she was lost in these unknown woods. "Guys?" she called out. With no answer, she called again. "Daddy!" she wailed. She kept on going, and going, and going, hoping to find her family. She came to a stop when she felt herself run straight into another cat, about her size. "Hello..?" mewed the tom that she bumped into, "Who are you?" "Gi-Gingerkit.." she stammered. "I'm Dakota," mewed the brown tom cheerfully. Gingerkit saw that there was another cat there, a brown she-cat. "What are you doing in CarnationClan territory?" she asked. "CarnationClan..? I've really gotten lost now!" she started to panic. "Calm down, Gingerkit," mewed the brown she-cat again. "I'm Meadowheart. Are you lost?" Gingerkit nodded nervously. "Would you like to join CarnationClan?" She nodded again. "Come." They led her to a camp filled with cats. A black she-cat approached her. "I'm Nightstar, and welcome to CarnationClan." ~Information~ ~Opinion/Trusts/~ ~Relationships~ (Only cats that Gingerflower knows) ~Opinion/Trust~ Nightstar= 100% Reflectingwater=30% Jupiterstripe=95% Voidfall=95% Mistwing=90% Moonfeather=90% Snowpaw=95% Dakota=99% Sandpaw=30% Windstorm=95% Snowcloud=20% Acornfur=99% Silverlight=95% Bearheart-99% Illusion=95% Her kits (in general)=100% ~Relationships~ Sandpetal-Sandpetal was a bully to Gingerflower when she was an apprentice, but now they're friends. Sandpaw doesn't have Gingerflower's trust, though. Reflectingwater-She sends shivers down Gingerflower's spine. Just the thought of her leaving her clan behind and her twisted memory scares her. Dakota-Alright, Gingerflower's had a crush on him since she was 4 moons, how could I not add him? Nightstar-Gingerflower thinks of her as a great leader. Mistwing-She's a good friend of Gingerflower's. Moonfeather-Same with Mistwing. Voidfall-He could've been the best friend she's had, after Dakota and Snowsky. Snowsky-She was Gingerflower's best friend since she was a kit. Jupiterstripe-Though she doesn't know much about him, Gingerflower accepts Jupiterstripe as a great deputy and fighter. Windstorm-Same thing with Jupiterstripe; she doesn't know her that well but thinks she's a wonderful medicine cat. Snowcloud-She doesn't trust her. The fact that she's a living Dark Forest cat scares her, and she was once rude towards Mudpaw. Acornfur-Gingerflower loves her sister, no questions asked. Silverlight-He's the ''leader's ''mate, he's a head warrior, why shouldn't I trust him? Bearheart-This is her mate, of course! He saved her life from Hurricane and the rogues. Illusion-He's a great friend to her, basically being her brother-in-law. But she finds herself just slightly annoyed when he pulls one of his daily pranks. Though she couldn't think what she'd do without him. Her kits in general-She devoted herself to kits, and she couldn't think of what she'd do without them. ~Fears, Likes, Dislikes~ ~Likes~ Kits-Gingerflower has always liked kits. She deticated her life to kits, anyway. Mice-This is her favorite type of prey. Hunting-She finds it relaxing to be in nature, and it makes her happy if she's doing it for her clan. Her friends-Voidfall, Dakota, Snowsky, they're some of the most important people in her life. ~Dislikes~ Fish-They taste ''awful ''to her. Mean cats-No explanation needed, bullies are pretty annoying to be around. Being shouted at-She doesn't like being shouted at, especially by senior cats. It makes her very embarassed. ~Fears~ Tigerstar-Gingerflower has a HUGE fear of him. If he's mentioned, she'll always be watching her back. Dark Forest cats-Same thing with Tigerstar, but I guess they're basically the same. Losing the ones she cares for-She never wants to see one of her friends dead. Her kits in danger-She always blames herself for these things, being the kit's mother Category:Original Characters Category:Queens Category:Reincarnated Category:Outdated Pages